El primer beso de Kenny y Devlin
by joya blanca
Summary: Mientras verdona espera la llegada de la "nueva integrante de la familia", les cuanta a sus tataranietos la historia de 1ºbeso de sus padres. Leer "acepta las cosas como son para entender algunas cosas de la historia
1. Una historia, mientras esperamos

El primer beso de Kenny y Devlin.

Capitulo 1: Una historia, mientras esperamos.

Ben 10 no me pertenece es solo por aburrimiento. Advertencia: Si no leyeron "acepta las cosas como son" no podrán entender el principio de esta historia.

**Punto de Vista de Verdona Tennyson.**

¿Cómo es posible que una adonita como yo termine como niñera?, si son mis tataranietos, pero justo hoy tenia una fiesta tan buena…Bueno ahora solo queda esperar a fuera de la maternidad mientras el resto de la familia llega.

-No lo entiendo, ¿no se supondría que tendría la bebe el próximo mes?

- A veces pasa, no te preocupes, tu ma. Estará muy bien Benji.

-¿y papá? ¿Ya le ha han avisado?

-Si, Lenny, ya viene con tu abuelo Ben y tu abuelo Kevin.

-¿y la abuela Gwendolyn? ¿Y los tíos Ley y Sully? ¿Y la tía Jay ¿ ¿y...

-Cálmate Len, ya les avise a todos.

Ambos niños: uno parecido a Kenny pero con un tono de piel más claro y ojos azules, y el otro la viva imagen de Devlin pero con los ojos verdes, están terriblemente preocupados y nerviosos, tal vez un historia interesante los ayude a relajarse.

-Tatarabuela, ¿crees que la bebe estará bien?

- Estará bien, ya lo verán, todo estará bien ¡y paren de llamarme Tatarabuela, llámeme Verdona!

-Amores ¿ya les contaron la historia de cómo su papá junto a Anakarta Nostrade rescataron a su ma. De la Kai y Zombazo?

-El tatarabuelo nos la contado como un millón de veces. -Mm... ¿y la historia del primer beso de sus padres?

-Pero Tata...Digo Verdona, eso ya lo sabemos, fue cuando papá se declaro a los 16 años.

-En realidad…ese no fue su primer beso, ocurrió mucho antes de que pudieran admitir lo que sentían el uno por el otro, cuando sus padres tenían 13 y 14 años.

Ambos niños me miraron con cara de pregunta, podía leer claramente en sus mentes que tenía toda su atención.

-En ese entonces Kevin estaba reformando, (aunque todavía no lograba llevarse muy bien con Devlin) ahora vivía con su hijo mayor Lev y su hija Jay, como no podía mantener a ambos niños le cedió la custodia de Jay a Gwendolyn…. -En cuanto a la familia Tennyson:), Ben y Gwendolyn llevaban 1 año de casados, Kai seguía en el manicomio y Kenny se había recuperado de la muerte de su hermana Gwen II (la cual se suicido después de estar 2 años en el manicomio), si eso lo tenia superado, pero lo que no soportaba era que Devlin pasara mucho tiempo con su amiga de todo la Vida, Claire Nighmer…

-¡Espera espera! ¿Pelo celeste corto, ojos rosados, piel blanca, experta en alquimia y necromancia, la desaparecida hija del magnate Edwin Grant Smith? ¿De esa Claire estamos hablando?

-si así es, ¡hay!, ¿Cómo hará Maxwell con esto de las historias?, mejor les muestro el punto de vista de cada uno y que saquen sus propias conclusiones. Con un chasquido de mis dedos

comencé a mostrarles la historia, espero que esto sea suficiente mientras esperamos a que los demás lleguen.


	2. No se que me pasa

El primer beso de Kenny y Devlin.

Capitulo 2: No se que me pasa.

Ben 10 no me pertenece es solo por aburrimiento.

* * *

Punto de Vista de Kenny

¡¿Por qué la trajo? No es que la odie ni nada, pero ¡TENIA QUE TRAERLA A MI CASA!, bueno es su…su novia, ¡no me importa! Puede traerla no me importa ya nada me importa...

-Kenny ¿te sientes bien?, tienes una cara de pocos amigos.

-no es nada Jay, ¿has visto a Devlin?

-si esta en la cocina, pero no creo que debas ir esta con Claire...

-A bueno ¡mejor veo que hace con su noviecita!, para eso están los amigos ¿no?

-¡Kenny no es lo que tu crees!

No me importa, al igual que no me importa que mi tía esa en realidad mi madre, que mi hermana… ¡No me importa!, ¿Qué se preocupa Jay?, solo voy a ver., no pienso interrumpirlos.

Camine lo más rápido que pude, ahí estaban los tortolos, sentados mirándose el uno al otro con las manos tomadas.

-Yo no se, no creo que pueda...eh, ¿hola Kenny?

-hola Ken, no te escuche llegar.

-¡OH! ¡No se preocupen!, sigan, pueden hacerlo donde quieran.

-creo que estas confundido, esto no es lo que piensas, yo solo estaba ayudando a Dev

Para...

-¡no me digas! ¡No me digas!, adivinare, ¿Cuánto estas cobrando Claire? , con la reputación de Kevin, de seguro Devlin debe gustarle las mismas.

-¡Cierra la boca maldito ####! ¡A Claire la respetas!

-¡vamos dev es la única explicación posible, después de todo eres el hijo de Kevin Levin!

El pelinegro me miro con una cara de ira impresionante, se lanzo sobre mi y comenzó a darme golpes y patadas, yo le respondí lo mejor que pude, mientras Claire pedía a gritos que nos detuviéramos.

-¡basta los dos! (Jay apareció y creo un muro de mana para separarnos) ¡¿se pude saber que esta pasando?

-¡Solamente que Ken es un maldito hijo de p####!

Dev salio corriendo y se encerró en su habitación, Jay trato de todos los modos posibles de que le abriera para curar su heridas, mientras yo me quede en la cocina sentado, mientras la peliceleste sin decir nada me curaba.

Después de un rato termino, se puso derecha y comenzó a mover la cabeza negativamente.

-¿se puede saber que te paso?

Me hubiera gustado levantarme e irme como cuando era un niño malcriado, pero su voz era tan fría y su mirada era tan penetrante, (casi como si estuviera viendo mi alma), que no pude evitar responder su pregunta lo mejor que podía.

-No se que me pasa., es que todo lo que me a pasado mi madre, mi hermana y ahora...Lo que pasa entre tú y devlin.

Ella levanto una ceja y me tomo de las manos.

-¿A que te refieres con "Lo que pasa entre tú y devlin"?

-No se por que me afecta tanto, el y yo solo somos amigos, no se porque pero creo que me afecta más que todo lo malo que me había pasado antes.

-¿A que te refieres con "Lo que pasa entre tú y devlin"?

-Ya sabes, que tu y devlin son...Son novios.

-¿¡DE DONDE SACASTE TAMAÑA ESTUPIDES! En primera a mi no me gusta el sexo opuesto y segunda yo estaba tratando de ayudar a dev a dejar una idea estupida que a tenido desde la muerte de tu hermanita.

Esas palabras me dejaron marcando ocupado, pero algo en mi subconsciente me obligo a despabilar rápidamente para poder preguntar.

-¿Cuál es la idea estupida de dev?

La joven se puso la mano en rostro, notablemente afligida, se aclaro la garganta y se seco las pocas lágrimas derramadas para volver a su pose original.

-La idea de revivir a Gwen II, con un ritual en la que ofrece su vida por la de ella.

-¿Por qué dev haría eso? Según recuerdo ellos no eran precisamente muy amigos.

-Tal vez por que no soportaba ver como sufrías o tal ves por que es un idiota, de cualquier modo, el a estado muy deprimido y temo lo que pueda hacer.

¿Dev deprimido?, bueno siempre fue algo triste, pero nunca lo note, estaba tan preocupado en mi propios problema que no note nada, ¡y como le pegue! El tenia razón ¡soy un maldito hijo de p####!

Me levante de la silla y me dirigí a su habitación, tenia que hablar con el de manera urgente. Solo logre llegar a la puerta de la cocina para toparme con Jaylin (la que tenía la cara llena de lágrimas y se veía desesperada)

-¡Dev no esta! ¡No lo encuentro por ningún lado!

-¿QUEEEEE?

-Llame a su puerta no se cuantas veces y cuanto logre entrar el cuarto estaba vacío, lo e intentado rastrear de todos los modos que conozco, hasta intente rastrear su insignia de plomero y ¡NADA!

-No hay tiempo que perder, Jay ve al sur, Kenny ve al norte y yo oeste.

Solo asentí, ¡que te e echo devlin!, ya perdí a alguien importante para mi ¡no perderé a mi mejor amigo!


	3. Lo mejor para todos

El primer beso de Kenny y Devlin.

Capitulo 3: Lo mejor para todos

Ben 10 no me pertenece es solo por aburrimiento.

* * *

Punto de Vista de Verdona Tennyson

Esta de lo más bien mostrándoles la historia a mis Tataranietos hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por la llegada de Kenny acompañado de una mujer muy parecida a Gwendolyn (pero de ojos cafés), un hombre muy parecido a Kevin (pero con barba y pelo no tan largo) y una niña idéntica a mi querida anodita cuando tenia 9 años.

Eran. Sully, lev y la hija de ambos Sunny Levin.

-Papá al fin llegaste.

-¡Al fin!, ¿y Ben y Kevin?

-Se averío el motor, por suerte lev y Sul me dieron un aventó para llegar a tiempo.

-No te preocupes Bisabuela, el bisabuelo junto a la tía Gwendolyn los irán a buscar.

-¡Por favor Sully llámame Verdona o abuela!

-¿y mi hermano ya entro al quirófano?

- Hace un rato que entro Lev, mejor te apuras Kenneth o tu hija llegara al mundo sin ti.

Kenny se fue adentro del pabellón guiado por una enfermera, mientras Sully llamaba para ver como le a iba su tío Ben y lev se fue a la cafetería a traerme un café, mientras yo me quedaba al cuidado de los tres niños.

-Verdona nos estaba mostrando en imágenes la historia del primer beso de nuestros papás, aunque hasta el momento no ha sido muy romántica que digamos.

-A eso voy, ten paciencia Benji. Sunny ¿te gustaría que te mostrara la historia a ti también?

-No tengo nada que hacer y esto tiene pinta que va para largo.

Con un toque le mostré la parte que les había mostrado a sus primos antes y continúe con la historia.

Punto de Vista de Devlin

¿No se por que hago esto? ¡DESPÚES DE TODAS LAS HERIDAS QUE ME ISO!, pero…no puedo evitarlo, el es la única persona que desde el primer momento que me vio, no vio a un monstruo sino a una persona y si esta es la única forma en que dejara de sufrir ¡que así sea!

Después de recorrer la ciudad en mi forma mutante, al fin encontré el lugar perfecto, el tejado del edificio más alto. Volví a mi forma humana y comencé a dibujar una estrella con un pedazo de carbón, una vez terminada puse los restros de la morena síquica en centro, me pare en frete de estos con un cuchillo en mi muñeca y comencé.

-Más negro que la noche, más rojo que la sangre, el que manda en las tinieblas, señor de la muerte...te ofrezco mi vida a cambio de esta joven. Cierro nuestro trato con una ofrenda de sangre.

El cielo comenzó a ponerse negro con relámpagos y una fría brisa mientras comenzaba a hundir el cuchillo en mi carne.

-Dev ¡detente! ¡Esto no es lo que ella hubiera querido!

-¿Claire? ¿Jay? ¿Cómo me encontraron?

-¡Dev no lo hagas, te prometo que estudiare mucho y encontrare otro modo!, por favor dame el cuchillo.

-¡Vamos devlincito! ¡Escúchala!

-Lo siento chicas...Este es el único modo en que Kenny dejara de sufrir.

-NOOOO

Antes que ellas pudieran hacer o decir algo, hundí con fuerza el cuchillo, al instante que la sangre toco el circulo unas cadenas negras me ataron todo el cuerpo, sobre el circulo se formo un fuego púrpura, una barrera se formo evitando que la peliceleste y la pelinegra con mechón rojo pudieran acercarse, (solo podían llorar).

-Acepto tu ofrenda…no sufrirás….ahora serás Mio por la eternidad…

La parca apareció, sin tocarla puso el cadáver de pie, se coloco detrás de ella y elevando su guadaña comenzó a drenar mi sangre, energía vital y aura.

No podía ver, no podía oír, no podía sentir…pero sabia que mientras más le diera más repararía el cuerpo y Gwen II Tennyson Green volvería a la tierra de los vivos, adiós Kenny me dio gusto conocerte.


	4. no puedo perderte

El primer beso de Kenny y Devlin.

Capitulo 4: no puedo perderte.

Ben 10 no me pertenece es solo por aburrimiento.

* * *

Punto de Vista de Verdona Tennyson

Iba en la parte crucial de la historia, cuando fui interrumpida por la más joven de mis tataranietos.

-Hay Tatarabuela, ¡que historia tan horrible! ¿Estás segura que es la historia de su primer beso?

-¡VERDONA, LLAMAME VERDONA!

La enfermera que llevo a Kenny al quirófano se acerco enojada a mí.

-Señora Verdona, baje la voz ¡esto es una maternidad no la feria!

-¿La conozco? (No se por que me parecía muy familiar)

-¿No me recuerda?, yo guíe a su bisnieto cuando el que era su novio en ese entonces dio a la luz la primera vez y la lleve a usted a ver a sus tataranietos la primera vez.

-¡huy, que buena memoria!, lamento no haberte recordado querida. ..¿En que me quede?, así.

Antes de otra distracción, continúe mostrando la historia.

Punto de vista de Kenny

Casi me voy de espaldas, cuando al fin lo encontré estaba atado, en trance, con la parca arrancándole la vida y el cuerpo de mi fallecida hermana restituyéndose. Jay y Claire no podían hacer nada y estaban abrazadas llorando, hasta que Jay me noto y fue corriendo hacia mí.

-¡TIENES QUE HACER ALGO! ¡SI NO LO HACES LE QUITARA TODA LA VIDA QUE LE QUEDA!

-Pero Jaylin ¿Qué puedo hacer? , si ustedes no pudieron entrar como lo voy a hacer yo.

-¡¿No puedes estar hablando en serio? ¡Esto es tú culpa! ¡DENTELO AHORA!

-¡Jay cálmate y CALLATE! , el único que puede parar el ritual es devlin, Ken háblale, pero date prisa muy pronto se quedara sin sangre.

Me acerque a la barrera no soy un bueno orador, pero tenia que hacerlo para poder salvarlo.

-Devlin soy yo, Kenny, por favor para.

No paso nada.

-Devlin tienes que parar, se que me puedes oír, se que estas ahí., ¡PARA MALDITA SEA NO PUEDES MORIR!

No pasa nada, se va a morir y yo no puedo hacer nada, ¡QUE GRAN HERUE SOY! , como niño malcriado que soy y siempre seré, me caí de rodillas y comencé a llorar.

-Por favor devlin...Para...No puedo perderte a ti también.

Comenzó a reaccionar.

-Por favor dev te necesito…no me dejes...por favor…detente….Detente.

-¿seguro? , mira tu hermana esta casi lista.

Mire el cadáver, que ya no era un cadáver sino el cuerpo de una de hermosa joven india.

Aunque yo lo quería mucho, aunque yo me moría por volver a verla no podía sacrificarlo a el, no se por que, ¡pero preferiría mil veces que vilgax conquistara la tierra antes de ver morir al pelinegro!

-Seguro.

La parca le devolvió lo que le había quitado, mientras lo hacia el cuerpo volvía a ser cadáver y volvía a su pose original.

La parca y el escudo desaparecieron, el fuego púrpura se extinguió, el cielo se aclaro y por ultimo las cadenas negras liberaron el cuerpo del adolescente haciendo que este se cayera de cara al suelo.

Las chicas ayudaron a devlin a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si lo estoy, Kenny lo siento yo…pensé que esto era lo único que podía hacer por ti.

Yo quería decirle tantas cosas, pero lo único que ise con mi boca fue darle un suave beso.

Mi conciente me decía que estaba mal, pero en mi interior algo me decía que no tenia nada de malo, se sentía tan bien y estuvimos Haci un largo rato.

Sus labios se sentían tan frescos, tan suaves, no se por que su olor me gustaba, estar tan cerca de el me gustaba, no se por que comenzamos a profundizar el beso, después de un rato yo intente ir más "allá" pero devlin me alejo. (Tan confundido como yo)

-He, eso fue raro.

-Sin duda.

-Bueno, nosotras vamos a enterrarla nuevamente, la promesa que te ise sigue en pie dev, nos vemos.

Mientras las chicas se retiraban, dev y yo juramos no decirle a nadie sobre "eso" y volvimos a casa como si nada. Al llegar nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que papá había decidido comprometerme con al hija de mis tíos Kenneth y Elena, la insoportable de mi prima Sully.

Al otro día Jay llego a casa pero a Claire nunca más la volvimos a ver.


	5. La promesa cumplida

El primer beso de Kenny y Devlin.

Capitulo 5:La promesa cumplida.

Ben 10 no me pertenece es solo por aburrimiento.

* * *

Punto de Vista de Verdona Tennyson

Al fin termine de mostrarles la historia a los niños.

- Y como ya sabrán años después ese compromiso fracaso, Kenny y devlin los tuvieron a ustedes dos.

-Un año después lev y Sully se casaron, te tuvieron a ti querida ,9 años después Kenny y Dev se casaron y ahora tendrán una bebe.

-Que buena historia... ¡abuelos! ya llegaron.

- ¡Tía Jay! ¡Tatarabuelo Max!

Los niños corrieron a abrazar a sus abuelos (Benji abrazo a Ben, Lenny a Kevin y Sunny a Gwendolyn), mientras lev y Sul recibían a la pelinegra con mechon rojo y al más viejo de la familia.

-abuela ¿ya nació mi nieta? ¿Ya puedo verla?

-Todavía no Ben, siéntate y espera.

Para ser una cesárea se demoraron muchísimo, Ben y Maxwell se paseaban de un lado para el otro, Kevin y lev a cada rato iban a preguntar por la demora y cada rato Gwen y Sully los tenían que calmar para que volvieran a sentarse.

Así estuvimos un largo rato hasta que la enfermera que me hizo callar, se acercó a mí con una sonrisa.

-Muchas felicidades Señora Verdona, ¡tiene una Tataranieta saludable!, usted y su familia ya pueden pasar a verla.

-¡Al fin!

Y la tensión se convirtió en alegría cuando la enfermera nos guío a todos a la habitación donde estaba hospitalizado Devlin.

Ahí estaba en los brazos de devlin (se veía cansado pero feliz), acompañado de Kenny (que no podía dejar de sonreír), una pequeña niña morena de cabello café y un punto blanco en la frente, dormía tranquilamente en los blancos brazos de su progenitor.

- ¡Es preciosa! ¡Muchas felicidades dev!

-¡buen trabajo hijo!

Las felicitaciones iban y venían, pero aunque yo estaba tan contenta como ellos, esta niña… a pesar de su pelo castaño me recordaba muchísimo a Gwen II.

-Mira, len ¡nuestra hermanita tiene los ojos verdes como nosotros!

-Yo quería que tuviera fueran azules, como los de ma.

-Ha veces se gana y ha veces se pierde hijo, ja ja ja.

-MMM...si Tatarabuelo.

-¡Agrádese que por lo menos no salio tan fea como ustedes!

-¡Cierra la boca Sun! ¡Ni si quiera se por que estás aquí no es tu hermana!

-¡Pero es mi prima y tengo tanto derecho como ustedes de estar aquí _Benjamin Maxwell_!

-¡Niños compórtense ya!

-Sunny discúlpate con tus primos ahora mismo.

-Si mamá, Tía Gwendolyn. Perdón Chicos.

-No deberían sorprenderse es de familia que los primos peleen… ¿Verdona te sientes bien?

-No me pasa nada Jay, es solo que esta contemplando la bella mirada de la niña.

A pesar de tener los ojos verdes, su mirada era idéntica a la de…Creo ya saber de donde he visto a esa enfermera y por la mirada de Dev, el también lo sabia.

-Si es verdad tiene una mirada preciosa ¿no crees Kenny?

-Y no solo su mirada, ¡ella están hermosa como tu dev!

-Si pero...Mírala bien ¿no te parece parecida a alguien?

-Mm… Tiene como un aire a mí...a un pariente Mio.

Tal parece que a pesar de mi impresión original, Ken no se recuperado completamente de la perdida de su hermana Mayor.

-Dime devlin, ¿Cómo la van a llamar?

-Bueno suegrita, Ken y yo lo hemos discutido mucho, y la vamos a llamar Jennifer Claire.

-Jen Tennyson, me gusta como suena.

-vamos Tennyson, ¡tiene 10 minutos de nacida y ya le pusiste un apodo!

Solo el ojiazul y yo nos dimos cuenta. Con la excusa de ir al baño, fui hacia el mesón de informaciones donde la enfermera llenaba un formulario, me acerque a su oído y en voz baja le dije…

-Se quien eres, gracias por cumplir tu promesa.

Ella solo sonrío, tomo el formulario y siguió su camino.

Yo solo sonríe y seguí el Mio, la enfermera tomo la forma de una necromante de largo cabello celeste, que me miro por ultima vez antes de desvanecerse entre las sombras.

¿Dónde ha estado? No lo se, ¿Dónde ha ido? No lo se, ¿alguna vez la volveré a ver?

Lo único que se es que la niña recién nacida tendrá una vida mucho mejor con Kenny y Devlin como sus padres que la que tuvo en su vida anterior con Ben y Kai.


	6. Desde Casa

El primer beso de Kenny y Devlin.

Capitulo 6: Desde Casa

Ben 10 no me pertenece es solo por aburrimiento

**Punto de Vista de Anakarta Nostrade**

¿Quién diría que el día de Ben Tennyson a mi dev se le ocurriría dar a luz? Y aquí estoy haciendo de niñera y cuidando el cuartel Tennyson. Junto Emili Yamamoto. (La recién reconocida hija de Ben y Julie, esposa de mi Jay)

-¿Has visto a los niños?, hace rato que no se escucha nada.

-Eso es raro en ellos, con lo hiperactivos que son.

- Tampoco se escucha el TV ni la consola, mejor voy a ver que hacen.

- Te acompaño.

Yo asentí, mientras la chica se dirigía a la computadora central. ¿Como nadie se dio cuenta antes?, tal vez tenga los rasgos de su madre pero los ojos la delatan,¿Por qué será que cuando Julie se embarazo de Lev ,lo conservo y cuando se embarazo de Emili , se la dio a su hermano?...ah, como es esta familia mejor no me meto.

Ahí estaban, un niño de 8 años idéntico a Kevin (pero con tres rayas en el brazo derecho) acompañado de una niña que me recordaba (por lo que vi. en el albún familiar) mucho a Kenny cuando tenia 7 años.

Eran el primogénito de Sunny y Lev, Ethan Levin y La primogénita de Kenny y devlin, Sandra Lily Tennyson. Ambos en silencio muy atentos al teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa? Normalmente estarían jugando con un videojuego a todo volumen y gritando a todo pulmón.

-Tía Emili, Sandra esta preocupada, por que aún no llaman.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!

-¡SI SI LO ES!

-¡CALLENSE LOS DOS!, solo han pasado 2 horas desde que se fueron al hospital, todo esta bien encanto.

- Doña Ana tiene razón, lo mejor que pueden hacer es mantenerse calmados, no hay razón para preocuparse.

-¿Quieren que les cuente una historia?

-siiii

¿Quién le dio el derecho a esta gentuza de llamarme "doña ana"?, aunque no sea muy rica (a decir verdad la única razón que tengo servidumbre en casa, es por que son esqueletos que yo misma resucite), sigo siendo un poderoso miembro de la aristocracia Saturniana…Pero tiene razón, la mejor forma de mantener calmados a estos dos es una historia.

- Que nos vas a contar ¿Blancanieves? ¿Caperucita? O ¿luna nueva?

-¡Buh, aburrido! ¡Tenias que ser niña!, mejor cuéntanos una historia de vampiros a la antigua, demonios cortadores de cabezas o gente que hace tratos con la parca.

-Que les parece una historia que mezcle un poquito de ambos, esta es la historia del primer beso de Kenny y devlin, cuanto tenían 13 y 14 años…

-¡Hay por favor! ¡Odio las historias románticas!

-Lamento interrumpirte encanto pero esa no es, ese es su segundo beso no el primero.

-Así y si esa no es ¿Cuál es entonces?

-Les cuento solo si prometen no decírselo a nadie…Ya comprenderán el porque solo prométanlo.

Los pelinegros y la castaña me miraron con cierta confusión.

-Por que deberíamos….

-Por que en esta historia la villana soy yo.

Los tres no cabían en su asombro, no costo mucho para que me prometieran al unísono su silencio.

-Esta historia es del 1 ° año juntos de Kenny y Devlin, en ese entonces, Kai y Ben seguían casados, Gwen II segunda seguía viva y Kevin estaba en vacío nulo...Les mostrare la historia desde el punto de vista de cada uno..

- ¿Por ser mala oradora?

-OH no., No es por presumir pero soy la mejor, una vez hice un discurso cuando lord cam. Por su milésimo cumpleaños, el quería que además de homenajearlo a el, hablara de su perro.….

-¡MADRINA ¿PODRIAS CONSENTRARTE EN LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL? (Gritaron ambos niños)

¡Por fin algo en que ambos están deacuerdo!, con gusto les hubiera contado la historia del milésimo cumpleaños de lord cam. Antes de "aquella historia", pero ya me comprometí a contarla y no me puedo echar para atrás.

Saque mi bola de cristal y comencé a mostrares la historia.

El primer beso de Kenny y Devlin.

Capitulo 7: No va a pasar.

Ben 10 no me pertenece es solo por aburrimiento.

Punto de Vista de Anakarta Nostrade

Hacia semanas que observaba a mi devlincito y ¡no podía creerlo!, yo quise pensar que solo eran "amistosos" el uno con el otro, solo son niños pero…el modo en que se miran y se protegen...

-Mi señora, no le parece exagerado, usted siempre a estado a favor de la libre elección.

-No es por eso, pero el es "HUMANO", la gente como nosotros no debe tener nada con los humanos.

-¿No esta siendo un poco extremista mi señora?

-Por supuesto que no, además devlin sabe que no debe tener nada "intimo" con seres de "otras especies" que no sean **Anodita**_**/**__** Osmosian**_como nosotros.

-Pero son solo niños, de seguro están confundidos, ya se les pasara.

No puedo creer que mi querido devlincito allá traicionado a su especie, ¡esto no lo voy a tolerar!, esto va a terminar le duela a quien le duela.

-¡Espere mi señora no haga algo precipitado!

No lo escuche y antes que pudiera hacer o decir algo me teletrasporte ¡ya va a ver ese negrito de lo que soy capaz!

Punto de Vista de Kenny

No se como portal rojo apareció ante mí y de el salieron una especie de tentáculos negros.

-Suéltame ¡SUELTAME O YA VERAS!

-No…vienes conmigo.

-yo te lo advertí, ¡ES HORA DE SER…¡eh!

No pude terminar los tentáculos me apretaron con más fuerza y me jalaron hacia adentro. Debieron pasar varias horas por que cuando desperté estaba oscuro, en una celda antigua.

-¡ah...Mi cabeza! ¿Dónde estoy?, no importa por que con reloj podré... ¡Un minuto! ¿EL OMNITRIX NO ESTA?

-¿buscabas esto encanto?

De las sombras una mujer blanquísima, rubia de ojos rojos, salio ¡CON MI RELOJ EN SUS MANOS!

- ya no necesitaras esto (ante mis ojos las sombras que la rodeaban hicieron desaparecer mi reloj)

-¡LO DESTRUISTE!

-No encanto, solo esta en otro lugar…De todos modos ya no lo necesitaras nunca más.

-No creas que te vas a salir con la tuya, cuando mi papá se entere ¡te va aplastar como lo hizo con Kevin!

-No lo creo, ya me encargue te tu familia, de echo ya me encargue de todo el planeta…mira

-¿Qué?

En una bola de cristal me mostró como la tierra era envuelta en un manto negro, las personas eran envueltas en la oscuridad y convertidas en seres sin conciencia. Lo que muchas villanos habían intentado ¡esta loca lo había logrado en un parpadeo!, la tierra a sido invadida y conquistada.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto? ¡¿Quieres demostrar que eres mejor a Ben 10.000 acaso?

-No tengo nada que demostrar, no te preocupes este hechizo solo durara mientras las estrellas estén alineadas, lo único que quiero es un poquito de tiempo a solas contigo para…

La loca se hacerlo más a mi, había algo en sus ojos que me hizo retroceder, a cada paso su mirada se volvía más salvaje y unos alargados colmillos comenzaban a salir de su boca.


	7. No va a pasar

El primer beso de Kenny y Devlin.

Capitulo 7: No va a pasar.

Ben 10 no me pertenece es solo por aburrimiento.

* * *

Punto de Vista de Anakarta Nostrade

Hacia semanas que observaba a mi devlincito y ¡no podía creerlo!, yo quise pensar que solo eran "amistosos" el uno con el otro, solo son niños pero…el modo en que se miran y se protegen...

-Mi señora, no le parece exagerado, usted siempre a estado a favor de la libre elección.

-No es por eso, pero el es "HUMANO", la gente como nosotros no debe tener nada con los humanos.

-¿No esta siendo un poco extremista mi señora?

-Por supuesto que no, además devlin sabe que no debe tener nada "intimo" con seres de "otras especies" que no sean **Anodita/osmodian **como nosotros.

-Pero son solo niños, de seguro están confundidos, ya se les pasara.

No puedo creer que mi querido devlincito allá traicionado a su especie, ¡esto no lo voy a tolerar!, esto va a terminar le duela a quien le duela.

-¡Espere mi señora no haga algo precipitado!

No lo escuche y antes que pudiera hacer o decir algo me teletrasporte ¡ya va a ver ese negrito de lo que soy capaz!

* * *

Punto de Vista de Kenny

No se como portal rojo apareció ante mí y de el salieron una especie de tentáculos negros.

-Suéltame ¡SUELTAME O YA VERAS!

-No…vienes conmigo.

-yo te lo advertí, ¡ES HORA DE SER…¡eh!

No pude terminar los tentáculos me apretaron con más fuerza y me jalaron hacia adentro. Debieron pasar varias horas por que cuando desperté estaba oscuro, en una celda antigua.

-¡ah...Mi cabeza! ¿Dónde estoy?, no importa por que con reloj podré... ¡Un minuto! ¿EL OMNITRIX NO ESTA?

-¿buscabas esto encanto?

De las sombras una mujer blanquísima, rubia de ojos rojos, salio ¡CON MI RELOJ EN SUS MANOS!

- ya no necesitaras esto (ante mis ojos las sombras que la rodeaban hicieron desaparecer mi reloj)

-¡LO DESTRUISTE!

-No encanto, solo esta en otro lugar…De todos modos ya no lo necesitaras nunca más.

-No creas que te vas a salir con la tuya, cuando mi papá se entere ¡te va aplastar como lo hizo con Kevin!

-No lo creo, ya me encargue te tu familia, de echo ya me encargue de todo el planeta…mira

-¿Qué?

En una bola de cristal me mostró como la tierra era envuelta en un manto negro, las personas eran envueltas en la oscuridad y convertidas en seres sin conciencia. Lo que muchas villanos habían intentado ¡esta loca lo había logrado en un parpadeo!, la tierra a sido invadida y conquistada.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto? ¡¿Quieres demostrar que eres mejor a Ben 10.000 acaso?

-No tengo nada que demostrar, no te preocupes este hechizo solo durara mientras las estrellas estén alineadas, lo único que quiero es un poquito de tiempo a solas contigo para…

La loca se hacerlo más a mi, había algo en sus ojos que me hizo retroceder, a cada paso su mirada se volvía más salvaje y unos alargados colmillos comenzaban a salir de su boca.


	8. mensajes urgentes

El primer beso de Kenny y Devlin.

Capitulo 8: Mensajes urgentes.

Ben 10 no me pertenece es solo por aburrimiento.

* * *

Punto de vista de Emili Yamamoto.

Estaba doña ana mostrándonos la historia en su bola de cristal, cuando sonó una alarma desde el centro de comando.

- ¿Qué es eso?

-¡por la ### nos están atacando!

-Es solo la señal que alguien se esta tratando de comunicar por tele conferencia.

-¡CUIDA TU LENGUAJE ETHAN KEVIN LEVIN!, encanto ve a ver que ocurre.

¿Quién se ha creído que es para dar órdenes en casa ajena?, de todas formas tenia que ver que ocurría. Cuando vi. De quien se trataba ¡no lo podía creer! , era Kenny que "AÚN" seguía en _Zvezda_ (el planeta de los alienes x) por el banquete en honor al "día de Ben Tennyson"

-Hola, oye hace rato recibí un mensaje de verdona pero hubo interferencia y no lo entendí bien, por su tono de voz parecía urgente…

-¡¿Cómo no va a ser urgente si devlin va a dar a luz?

-¿Cómo? ¿AHORA?... ¿donde?

-En el mismo hospital de siempre.

-Gracias por el aviso…. ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡VEN RAPIDO!

La tele conferencia se corto de golpe. Caminado de vuelta a la sala me vino la duda…Se que devlin es hermafrodita (y por eso puede embarazarse), pero solo tiene un 10 % de fertilidad entonces ¿Cómo logro tener 3(ahora 4) hijos con Ken? ¿Será algo en la comida? ¿Será una temporada del año? ¿Quién sabe?

Retome mi lugar, les conté quien llamo y doña ana continúo mostrándonos la historia.

* * *

Punto de vista de Devlin

Un bello día de sol se convirtió en oscuridad, la gente trataba de escapar, de evitar a toda costa lo que estaba envolviéndolos, algunos fueron atrapados rápido otros lograron mantenerse alejados pero al final las sombras los atraparon.

Ben llamo a todos los héroes disponibles para tratar de averiguar lo que estaba pasando y controlar a las personas poseídas, nadie sabia (ni siquiera mi tía Gwendolyn) lo que estaba pasando…Pero yo lo sabia….

-Ben, Gwendolyn por favor para tengo que hablar urgente con ustedes...

-Devlin luego, ahora tengo una reunión muy importante, ve a esconderte junto a los otros niños.

-¡pero Ben de verdad es urgente!, yo….

- Dev tu" papá" y yo debemos ir a la reunión, ¡NO INSISTAS!

-¡EL NO ES MI PAPÁ! (no es momento para esto, calma)

Por suerte soy más racional y calmado que mi papá (mi verdadero papá) así que respire profundo e intente razonar con ellos.

-Lamento eso…lo que tengo que decir se trata de…

No me dejo continuar, aun no me explico como pero termine en el refugio donde estaban todos los niños (y no solo de la ciudad sino que también del planeta) que habían logrado escapar de las sombras, (no eran muchos solo unos 30)

- Devlin ¡eres tú!

-¿he? ¿Claire? ¿Qué haces aquí?

AAA...Después que mamá murió me mude con papá a esta planeta y el dijo que seria "más seguro que saturno" ajajá

-¿O sea que ahora te llamas Claire Grant Smith?

-¡Eso ni muerta nací con el apellido de mi madre y me moriré con el!...y ¿Qué haces tu aquí? , pensé que seguías viviendo con la loca de tu madrina y tu gemela.

-MMM…llegue buscando a mi papá y se me presento una oportunidad que no pude rechazar….hablando de mi madrina creo que ella tiene algo que ver, no se por que, pero esto es muy de su estilo.

-No creo que….

-¡SILENCIO TODOS! ¡MIREN ESTO!

Eran Samoa Armstrong Wheels, Eric Daniels, Mike IIMorningstar y Gwen II que venian corriendo con un notebook, todos nos juntamos alrededor para poder ver un video en vivo….

"Boletín urgente, desde el centro de nueva Zenón…

Aquí Jimmy Jones, único medio libre e independiente...en realidad el ultimo medio existente y el único tal vez el ultimo humano consciente del planeta, grabo esto para que las especies aliadas y los plomeros sepan que nos paso….Como pueden ver "la sombra" a convertido a la gente en una especie de zombie…."

El presentador levanto la persiana de su departamento, aunque Había una neblina oscura

, se podía ver a la gente caminar sin rumbo de un lado al otro como en "the walking dead", cerro la persiana y continúo con su mensaje.

"Ben 10.000 el héroe más grande de la historia, intento junto a un ejercito de héroes parar esto pero fue inútil..." El presentador volvió a abrir la persiana e hizo un acercamiento...

-¡NOOO, papá, tía Gwendolyn!

- ¡Y mis padres!

-Samoa, Gwen cálmense no todo esta Per…. ¡O DIOS MIO PAPÁ! ¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!

-¡Viva el dinero de mi viejo es Mio!

-SHHH, no me dejan oír.

-¡COMO PUEDES SER TAN INSENCIBLE DEV!

- Ponerme a llorar no solucionara nada.

Era cierto, una de las cosas más útiles que aprendí de papá es que en momentos en que todo parece caerse a pedazos lo mejor es mantener la cabeza fría. Los llorones se tranquilizaron y logre escuchar el final del boletín.

"…Con mis ultimas palabras me gustaría agradecer a mi familia; a mi padre que me compro mi primera computadora, a mi madre y hermana que nunca se metieron ni se interesaron por saber que hacia yo en Internet… (Cerro la persiana, se seco las lagrimas y continuo)… quisiera agradecer a todos mis fans de .com * y sobre todo al Se...Señor Tennyson, que me permito ayudarlo con mis informaciones desde que yo tenia 10 años, gracias a el...Yo logre demostrar que no era un nerd sin futuro como mi hermana siempre decía…AAA"

El pobre no logro continuar la sombra se filtro por su ventana y lo envolvió, fue el fin del video.

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es quedarnos aquí, los plomeros vendrán y nos rescataran... ¡Mi padre a donado millones a ellos tienen que rescatarme"

-No lo creo mi tío Piers me dijo que en situaciones como esta los plomeros no se arriesgaran a actuar antes de tener confirmación de vida existente.

-Si nos quedamos seremos consumidos por "eso", tenemos que buscar el modo de salir del planeta.

-Y ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer, Tennyson?

-Yo se como, mi bisabuelo construyo estas instalaciones, iba a ser un hotel futurista pero no le resulto, hay un jet de emergencia en una antigua bóveda.

- Un jet estas loca nunca resultaría además ¿Quién eres?

-Es Claire y no es una mala idea, los que quieran quedarse quédense y los que no ¡síganla!

- ¡Adelante Levin! ¡Los que quieran vivir quédense y los que no sigan a estos dos idiotas!

Gwen, Samoa y Eric decidieron seguirnos los demás "de seguro terminaran como las personas del video"

* * *

*yo no se como se llama la Pág. De Jimmy así que invente un nombre.


	9. Tratando de escapar

El primer beso de Kenny y Devlin.

Capitulo 9: Tratando de escapar

Ben 10 no me pertenece es solo por aburrimiento.

* * *

Punto de vista de Emili Yamamoto

Estábamos en lo mejor cuando…. ¡la alarma de teleconferencia!

-¿otra vez? …bueno yo voy.

Mi dirigí "otra vez" a la sala de comando para una teleconferencia nuevamente con Kenny.

-Hola Emmy, el motor de la nave se descompuso, tuvimos que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia en Kylmyys (planeta de frío)

-¿no están papá y Kevin contigo?

-Kevin esta tratando de reparar el daño.

-¿y papá?

- Tratando de conseguir otro transporte, creyó que por tener "familia" aquí le seria más fácil pero no fue así.

-¿Por qué no llaman a una grúa?

-Lo intentamos pero creo que el telecomunicador esta fallando a sido de milagro que me lograra contactar contigo… ¿Podrías comunicarte con el bisabuelo para que nos venga a buscar?

-Esta en Yawa Tobsic (dimensión de bolsillo, se cree que toda la magia del universo se concentra ahí) junto a tu mamá, Jaylin, lev, Sully y Sunny por el desfile por el "día de Ben Tennyson"…Voy a ver que puedo hacer.

-Gr… (La comunicación se corto de golpe, realmente el telecomunicador esta fallando)

Rápidamente me conecte con mi Tía Gwendolyn

-¿Tía aun en la fiesta? Yo pensé que ya estaría en el hospital. ¿No recibiste el mensaje de verdona?

-Lo recibí pero habido mucha interferencia... (Otra más con lo de "la interferencia")…espera un momento, ¿SE LE ADELANTO EL PARTO?

-Si, ¡espera un momento!...Tu hijo, tu marido y tu ex-novio están en pana en Kylmyys, necesitan que les den un aventón.

-Mm… el abuelo y yo aún tenemos cosas que conversar aquí, les pediré a Sul y lev que los lleven….oye ¿han sabido algo del hospital?

-Nada aún, te llamo si me entero de algo.

Corte la comunicación me senté en mi lugar y continuo la historia.

* * *

Punto de Vista de Claire Nighmer

La sombra llego más rápido de lo pensé, corrimos lo más que pudimos y corrimos sin parar, pero la sombra nos alcanzaba y se movía cada vez más y más rápido.

Samoa que era la más rápida (que por razones que desconozco corría a nuestro mismo ritmo) y fuerte del grupo, miro varias veces hacia atrás y constantemente veía por minutos a los miembros del grupo.

-Lo siento chicos, es mejor que sobrevivamos 3 que nos muramos todos.

Nos tomo a Eric y a mí y comenzó a "realmente correr" hasta llegar (según mis indicaciones previas) a la bodega.

-Tú ya sabias el camino, no me necesitabas. ¡¿Por qué no salvaste a devlin?

-Gwen era mucho mejor mecánica que yo ¿Por qué NO LA SALVASTE?

-Por que ambos nunca me agradaron, repáralo no hay tiempo.

A su pesar Eric reparo el antiguo Jet y salimos del planeta. Aunque el rubio oji-café intentaba esconder sus lágrimas, eran evidentes… Lo mismo que el siente por Gwen, yo lo siento por Dev.

-Pobre Gwen…sola y desvalida…nunca me perdonare por esto.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? , OH vamos, es clarividente además tiene a devlin a su lado.

-Pero nadie se salva de la "niebla negra"… ¡lo siento tanto Gwen!

El rubio comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

- Se que es duro, pero estoy segura que ellos hubieran querido que sobreviviéramos y siguiéramos adelante ¿cierto Claire?

-No me metas en tus cosas, sucia traidora, "nunca se deja atrás a un compañero en el campo de batalla"

-¡No me vengas con discursos morales!

Eric dejo de llorar y miro con mucha atención la ventana.

-Chicas miren,¡ya casi salimos!

-Ya casi llegamos a atmosfera eh… ¡nooooooo!

Cuando estábamos a punto de salir del planeta, la sombra envolvió el jet con fuerza y comenzó a filtrarse por las ventanas, mientras el rechoncho rubio comienza a gritar y la hibrida Kineceleran/Tetramand-Humano se arrodilla a rezar, yo solo espero que dev me perdone….


	10. Pasando por la oscuridad

El primer beso de Kenny y Devlin.

Capitulo 10: Pasando por la oscuridad

Ben 10 no me pertenece es solo por aburrimiento.

Punto de vista de Gwen II

Esos malditos p#### nos dejaron a nuestra suerte, después de mucho correr logramos refugiarnos en una grieta, e intentado por todos los medios de tener un visión, una imagen, un sonido, algo que nos ayude a salir de aquí, pero nada ¡NADA!

Devlin esta extrañamente tranquilo, como si no pasara nada grave, tal vez enloqueció como su papá o ya acepto lo inevitable.

-Calma Gwen no hay nada que temer.

-Estamos a segundos de ser atrapados por esa cosa y tu solo dices "no hay nada que temer"

-No te pasara nada, toma mis manos…confía en mi.

La cosa comienza a acercarse rápidamente a donde nosotros estamos, sin nada más que perder, cerré los ojos fuertemente y le tome las manos mientras la oscuridad nos envolvía.

- ya puedes soltarme las manos, abre los ojos ¡con confianza!

Los abrí lentamente solo para darme cuenta que ya no estaba en la tierra sino en un lugar muy distinto: Era un bosque de árboles unos de hojas luminosas púrpura o morado.

El césped era verde oscuro, con un cielo negro con luna roja en la que se veían espectros que se movían de un lado a otro reemplazando a las estrellas.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En un lugar donde la gente como yo solo podemos acceder a los 10 años…No te puedo decir donde.

-¿La gente como tu? ¿Los Osmosians tienen un lugar así?

Devlin solo me sonrío y se dio la vuelta.

- No los Osmosians no...Los magos y brujos tienen a Yawa Tobsic, los viajeros del tiempo y los guerreros metamorfos tienen a Zvezda_..._ O más conocido como "la forja de la creación"…

Devlin me miro sobre su hombro pero esta vez con una mirada más fría.

_-_Los que son como yo tienen este lugar dentro de las tinieblas….No se me esta permitido pronunciar como nosotros lo llamamos, pero creo que ustedes lo llaman "el limbo"…Ahora vamos allá, ¡A DETENER TODO ESTO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!

-Como quieras, aun que quisiera no creo poder regresar.

El pelinegro me indico una ciudad luminosa (estilo medieval) a lo lejos, con 4 ríos que la atraviesan; uno de un liquido rojo, otro de mana, otro de energía verde y otro de energía blanca (que devlin durante el camino me explicaría que es energía vital y plasma)…A unos pasos de la ciudad, el pelinegro me indico un túnel escondido.

-Por aquí es más rápido y es más difícil que ella nos detecte.

-¿Quién es "ella"?

-Mi madrina…de seguro esta en la residencia de veraneo que tiene aquí.

Punto de Vista de Kenny

Estoy muy débil…no se cuanto tiempo e estado aquí...si no fuera por las imágenes de mi planeta en la bola de cristal…y la loca que no deja de mirarme…me dormiría sin pensarlo.

-Tranquilo encanto…ya te dije que esto no es eterno aunque, si te portas mal podría s...e...r...l...o.

-S...si...m...Me vas a…matar…hazlo de una buena vez… ¡no te tengo miedo maldita bruja de m######!

-¿con esa boquita besas a tu papi?, mi querido e insolente jovencito, voy a tener que dejarte...No es que no disfrute tu compañía pero tengo asuntos que atender, Jaylin va a cuidarte...JAYLIN CARIÑO VEN AQUI.

Tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas, una niña pelinegra con mechón rojo bajo las escaleras.

-¿llamaste madrina?

-Querida, cuida bien a nuestro invitado hasta que yo vuelva.

-Si madrina (la loca saco un paraguas y con un rápido movimiento desapareció)

Pasaron muchas horas, no se cuantas pero me pareció una eternidad, la chica parecía no ser tan mala (ni estar tan loca como la rubia), además de estar tan cansada y aburrida como yo, así que pensé intentar hablarle.

-Así que...te llamas Jaylin ¿no?

-si ¿y?

-¿sabes? Estaba pensando que esta es la celda más oscura en la que e estado, a decir verdad es la primera, hace poco comencé como héroe.

-¿tienes que decirme todo lo que piensas?

No funcionaba tan bien como pensaba pero debía seguir intentando.

-Creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, ¡Ya se! Por que no olvidamos las horas anteriores y nos volvemos a presentar.

-Como sea…si eso te hace sentir mejor. (La chica seguía tan indiferente que sin siquiera mirarme comenzó a limpiarse las uñas)

-Yo me llamo Kenny...Kenneth Kirby Tennyson. (La chica dejo de limpiarse y me miro)

-¿el hijo de Ben Tennyson, el barbón que adopto a devlin?

- ASI ES… ¿conoces a devlin?

-¡COMO NO VOY A CONOCERLO SI ES MI HERMANO GEMELO!

¿Hermano gemelo? Dev nunca me contó que tenía una hermana, ahora que lo pienso mejor nunca me cuenta nada de su vida anterior.

-¿Así que Kevin Levin tuvo 2 hijos?

-En realidad...Somos 3; gemelos y un medio hermano, pero eso es otra historia, ¿Qué hiciste para hacerla enojar? No creo que te allá encerrado por que si.

-No lo se, yo iba a casa a ayudar a decorar todo por el cumpleaños de mi bisabuelo y de repente algo me jalo hacia aquí.

-No te preocupes te sacare de aquí.

La pelinegra saco un bastón y con rayo de mana negro abrió la puerta.

-Rápido mi madrina debe estar por llegar.

Caminamos por pasillos angostos, por miles de puertas, subiendo y bajando escaleras, hasta que llegamos a una enorme biblioteca.

- ahora solo debo encontrar el libro indicado para poder regresarte.

-¿van a algún lado?..E...n...c...a...m...t…o…s.

La loca tomo una forma oscura (como si estuviera echa de la neblina negra que envuelve a la tierra) con colmillos y garras afilados, ojos luminosos rojos y tentáculos negros en lugar de piernas.

-¡KENNY ESCONDETE! Yo me encargo de ella.

Jay intento absorbió el piso e impulsada por el mana intento noquear a esa demonio, pero la loca la agarro con sus cabellos, lanzándola de un lado a otro hasta que perdiera el conocimiento...Dejo a la niña con suavidad a un lado y fijo toda su atención en mí.

-Ahora es momento de que me encargue, de ti de una vez por todas.


	11. Enfrentando a la  oscuridad

El primer beso de Kenny y Devlin.

Capitulo 11: Enfrentando a la oscuridad.

Ben 10 no me pertenece es solo por aburrimiento.

* * *

Punto de vista de Devlin

Algo en mi interior me decía que algo andaba mal para mi desgracia así era.

El pasadizo no llevo directo a la biblioteca de la casa, ahí estaba mi hermana inconsciente y Kenny siendo ahorcado por mi madrina.

-¡Suéltalo ya maldita p### de m###!

-¡Eso debe ser de familia! , ya me encargare de ti. (Lanzo a Kenny contra los estantes)

Antes que ella pudiera hacer algo, me trasforme en "11" y cree un muro de diamante.

-Gwen esto es muy peligroso, llévate a esa niña y a Ken, yo me encargare de todo…"confía en..."

-"mi," lo dejo en tus manos.

Mientras yo mantenía entretenida a mi madrina con ataques de fuego y diamante (yo sabia que en esa forma si ella hubiera querido me hubiera matado con gran facilidad), la morena salía lo más rápido que podía de la habitación cargando a los niños inconcientes.

-No entiendo por que haces esto, encanto, ¡yo hice todo esto por tu felicidad!

-¿por mi felicidad convertiste en zombie a todo un planeta?

-Kenny no te conviene…no es para ti, escoge a cualquier otro de nuestra clase, es lo mejor lo se.

-¡¿KENNY? ¡¿Qué TIENE QUE VER EN TODO ESTO? De verdad estás loca.

-Con insolencias no…si quieres pelear ¡peleemos! Pero en igualdad de condiciones.

La mujer sombra se transformo en una especie de "versión femenina" de la quimera que mi papá llama "11.000"...Si eso es en igualdad de condiciones ¡como será en una batalla injusta!

Intente todo lo que pude de vencerla pero era imposible, es más poderosa y experta que yo, no puedo darme por vencido tengo que darle el suficiente tiempo para que el...¡Digo! Para que ellos logren escapar.

-¿te riendes?

-nunca…loca.

La 11.000 femenina me ataco con más fuerza, me arrancó a la fuerza mis brazos extra y comenzar a jalar mis extremidades.

-¿te rindes? ¿Harás lo que deseó?

-AAAAAAA…NUNCA...LOCA.

Antes de que me pudiera arrancar el resto de mis extremidades la mordí con toda la fuerza que tenia, me costo pero logre hacerla sufrir lo suficiente para que me soltara.

-¡mira lo que has hecho, me van a quedar marcas!

- ¡me importa un bledo que te queden marcas!, ¡libera a la tierra!

-Eras tan obediente ¿Qué provoco que te volvieras tan rebelde?

-¡pregúntale a mi padre el por que!

Me convertí en un anodita azul y la ataque lo más salvajemente que pude, devolviéndole golpe por golpe.

-¿te riendes m…a...d...r...i...n...a?

-¿olvidaste que yo también puedo hacerlo?

Ella se convirtió en una anodita roja, devolviéndome cada golpe que le había dado el triple de fuerte, soporte todo lo que pude hasta que no pude mantenerme y regrese a mi forma humana.

-bueno encanto, ahora descansa mientras yo me encargo de terminar este asunto.

-k...ke...Ken

Mi cuerpo esta inmóvil, todo esta borroso, tengo mucho frío y creo que caí en charco por que siento algo húmedo, no esperen creo que es mi sangre….

* * *

Punto de vista de Kenny

En contra de todo lo que la mandona de mi hermana diga, ¡yo voy a ayudar a devlin! (no tengo claro como pero lo voy a hacer), a unos pasos de la entrada a la biblioteca, me escondí detrás de una puerta mientras la loca pasaba y entre.

Ahí estaba el pelinegro, boca abajo, cubierto de….De sangre, lo voltee con cuidado.

-¡devlin reacciona! ¡DEVLIN! ¡DEVLIN!

-Ke...Kenny ¿Q...Qué hace aquí?

- Vengo a ayudarte, ¡Todo estará bien?..Voy a conseguir ayuda y todo estará bien.

Los ojos de Dev se Vian nublosos, se notaba que le costaba mucho estar despierto, pero a pesar de todo me sonrío.

- No...T...Te preocupes...Estoy bien,…. ¿me traes una manta? , tengo mucho frío.

-¿una manta? Como no, espera aquí.

-¿y …a..don..de me iría? Ja….ja..Ja.

Busque por todos lados, ¡ni una sola manta ni siquiera una cortina con que cubrirlo!, no pude salvar a la tierra, no pude salvar a mi familia ni siquiera el… ¡gran héroe que soy!

-lo siento Dev…no encontré ninguna.

-No importa...Oye no llores es solo una manta no es nada…serio.

Intente contenerme pero no podía las lagrimas salían solas y no podía controlarme, ¡el hijo del salvador del universo ¡el gran futuro héroe!, no logro proteger a la única persona que a querido en su vida.

-Cálmate, shhh…no es nada serio...estoy muy cansado…pero antes me…

Acerque mi oído a su boca para poder escucharlo mejor.

-¿me darías un beso?

Sin decir nada me acerque a su boca y le di un suave beso, mientras lo hacia una pequeñas lagrimas salían de los ojos del pelinegro y con eso el…se fue.


	12. Riesgo

El primer beso de Kenny y Devlin.

Capitulo 12: Riesgo.

Ben 10 no me pertenece es solo por aburrimiento

* * *

Punto de vista de Emili Yamamoto

Ante este extraño final, ethan y yo nos quedamos confundidos, Sandra lloraba a mares y doña ana seguía bueno...Como siempre.

-¡Madrina como pudiste! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaa!

-Si tío devlin murió ¿Cómo puede estar dando a luz?

-Shhh niños, esta historia no a terminado todavía, si así fuera ni Sandra ni sus hermanos estarían entre nosotros.

-¿Y por que se corto la imagen de repente, doña ana?

Doña ana le dio un par de golpes a la bola de cristal, la tomo y miro con cuidado, saco su pañuelo la limpio, la dejo en su lugar volvió la imagen.

-Debe ser por interferencia…a pero ya la arregle.

Otra vez con la "interferencia" primero los telecomunicadotes y ahora las bolas de cristal.

* * *

Punto de vista de Claire Nighmer

¡Pobres Eric y Samoa! a pesar de que poseo conocimientos de alquimia, solo logre crear un portal lo suficientemente estable para mi (Samoa se lo merecía pero Eric no), termine ante el cadáver sin vida de devlin….me hago un idea de cómo paso…pero se que aquí esto no es eterno…mucho menos para "ellos".

-¿Te vas a levantar o que?

El cuerpo de devlin se comenzó a deshacer y del cadáver salio una criatura echa de sombras y ojos luminosos azul.

Devlin miro confundido su anterior cuerpo deshacerse y aunque su cara era oscura total, se que al mirarme levanto una ceja.

- ¿Cómo paso esto? Yo creí que me moría.

-¿Ya se te olvido que tanto a ustedes como nosotros los homúnculos no podemos morir aquí?

A pesar de su oscura cara se que en ese momento debió sentirse como un tonto y se sonrojó.

-¡MOMENTO! ¿Dónde esta Kenny? ¿Lo has visto? , Es de estatura un poco baja del promedio, moreno, pelo castaño y ojos verde.

-No he visto a nadie con esa descripción…. ¿escuchaste eso?

A lo lejos se escuchaban unos gritos y golpes de todo tipo. Sospechando lo peor comencé a correr guía por el ruido.

El pelinegro (obviamente complicado por era la primera vez que estaba en esa forma) se movió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la puerta que daba al gran salón (de donde provenían los gritos)

Gwen y Jay están tiradas heridas en el piso, mientras un moreno (que supongo que es Kenny) peleaba lo mejor que podía contra su adversaria (obviamente superior), intentamos acercarnos pero la barrera de mana roja era muy fuerte…el niño estaba solo.

-¡Ahora me las va pagar todas juntas maldito negro de m####!

-¡Vete al infierno p####!

-¡No eres nada sin tu relojito! ¿Crees que un par de piedras y un palo van a poder hacerme algo?

Era cierto, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos el pobrecito no era rival para Lady Anakarta, como si se tratara de un insecto comenzó a lanzarlo de un lado a otro y otro (cada golpe más fuerte que el anterior), al ver que a pesar de eso el niño no se rendía, con sus manos apretó la garganta del humano.

Devlin no lo soporto más y rompió la barrera. Intente cruzar con el, pero la barrera se reconstruyo y sin importar cuanto tratara no la pude atravesar.

-¡HEY! Métete con alguien de tu tamaño.

-¿Otra vez? Bueno creo que deberé aleccionarte de nuevo.

La demonia tomo el cuello del inconciente oji-verde con uno de sus tentáculos para tener las manos libres.

Se atacaron con todo tanto ataques eléctricos como con mana, devlin olvido quien era la persona con la que peleaba y la ataco tan salvajemente, cada golpe más fuerte que el anterior que hizo que por primera vez en toda mi vida…Vi a Lady ana caer al suelo herida….

Pero ella no lo soltaba cada vez que Dev le daba un golpe fuerte, ella le apretaba el cuello a su capturado y hasta comenzó a usarlo de escudo.

-¡Ríndete o el no sobrevivirá!

-me rindo, Hare lo que quieras.

El pelinegro no tenía otra opción, agacho la cabeza y se arrodillo.

-Sabia que entrarías en razón devlin...Pero por tu insolencia me veo obligada a hacer esto...Lo lamento encanto.

Dejo a su secuestrado en el piso, e hizo aparecer miles de espadas de mana y electricidad sobre la cabeza del arrodillado. ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ELLA QUE LO AMA COMO SI FUERA SU MADRE LE HAGA ESTO!

-¡POR FAVOR LADY ANAKARTA DETENGASE!..¡RAZONE POR FAVOR!

No había nada que hacer...Cuando todo parecía perdido cuando, Kenny (no se como, si lo estuvieron asfixiando por un largo rato) se levanto y corrió para proteger al pelinegro, usando su propio cuerpo como escudo.


	13. El apropiado es…

El primer beso de Kenny y Devlin.

Capitulo 13: El apropiado es….

Ben 10 no me pertenece es solo por aburrimiento

* * *

Punto de vista de Kenny

No se como, pero devlin logro regresar entre los muertos, pero lo que si se es que… ¡POR NADA DEL MUNDO PERMITIRE QUE VUELVA!

Cuando vi que loca lo iba a matar por segunda vez, corrí y sin pensarlo me lance encima y lo abrase lo más fuerte que pude

-Ken ¡suéltame y corre! ¡Suéltame!

-Ni loco.

Aunque ahora sea ahora una criatura de sombras, aunque sea igual que la loca,… ¡yo no lo suelto ni por todo el oro del mundo!

-¡Si no me sueltas te vas a morir! ¡SUELTAME!

-¡NO! , ¡Te deje morir una vez no te dejare morir por segunda vez!

Si soy solo un ser humano, una de las especies más débiles del universo pero si por lo menos sirvo como escudo...Que Haci sea.

-Míralo...Míralo bien… ¿te sacrificaras por una criatura así? (pregunto la loca)

-¡Que te importa!

-Míralo… ¿no te importa lo que la gente piense de ti al estar junto a una "cosa" como la que estas abrazando?

-¡cosa serás tu!

-Entonces…. ¿lo acepta tal como es?... ¿Sin dudas ni arrepentimientos?

-¡Si no lo hiciera no estaría aquí!

-Eso era lo que quería oír.

La loca sonrío y con chasquido de sus dedos, las espadas desaparecieron, la barrera roja se fue, las chicas estaban curadas, dev volvió a su forma original y… ¡MI OMNITRIX REGRESO A MI MUÑECA!

-Lo lamento tanto encanto...Te hice pasar tantas cosas pero debía estar segura...a pesar de ser humano eres el apropiado.

-¿El apropiado para quien? ¡No me digas que lo elegiste para mi madrina!, te digo por adelantado que prefiero tirarme de un acantilado antes.

-No jaylin querida, para ti.

-¡Esperen...Esperen! ¡TIEMPO FUERA! , si todo esto era una especie de prueba par mi hermano ¿Por qué convertiste a tos en zombi en la tierra?

-Por que tu familia hubiera intervenido, además como le dije a tu hermano antes...Esto es temporal una vez terminada la alineación de estrellas , todos volverán a la normalidad y nadie recordara nada de lo sucedido, ni siquiera ustedes.

-Y volverán a donde estaban antes de la alineación.

-A excepción de devlin, jaylin, lady Anakarta y yo…miren la alineación de estrellas esta terminando y como ustedes no lo van a recordar ¡me voy a dar un lujo!

La niña peli-celeste (no tengo idea de cómo se llama), le dio un apasionado beso a Devlin… ¡QUE SE A CREIDO ESA ###!, bueno no me importa pero ¡con gusto le patearía la cara!..Por suerte para ella el hechizo se ha acabado y no podré recordar…

* * *

Punto de Vista de Claire Nighmer

El beso (que siempre espere, el primero y el ultimo con mi querido) con devlin, (el nunca será mío y tendré que conformarme con ser solo la "amiga)"…A lo lejos la sombra los envolvía y los hacia desaparecer a los niños Tennyson, para devolverlos a donde estaban.

-C...CL...CLARIE, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? (pregunto sumamente sonrojado)

-Por que soy una idiota…lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Claire espera no te vallas.

-Déjala tranquila encanto, necesita estar sola.

Me oculte detrás un armario a llorar como una tonta, mientras Lady Anakarta devolvió al pelinegro a la tierra y Jaylin se dirija a ordenar la biblioteca…

Me sentí como la estupida más grande del universo, si yo hubiera sido más calida, si yo hubiera sido más graciosa, si yo…"hubiera" "pudiera" es todo lo que me queda.

-Encanto ¿me abres la puerta?, se que te duele, ábreme la puerta ¿si?

-¿Ya se fue?

-Si, por favor ábreme la puerta, necesito hablar contigo.

Me seque las lagrimas, me soné (para no parecer tan patética), le abrí la puerta y ella se sentó a mi lado.

-Sabes que devlin siempre te necesitara como mejor amiga ¿verdad? (solo asentí con la cabeza, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar)

-¿Quieres que el sea feliz? ¿Aún que eso signifique que este con otra persona? (volví a asentir)

-Se que es duro lo que te voy a pedir, pero es necesario... Para que así sea debes mantenerte como amiga, "sin ser ninguna amenaza para Kenny" además de estar disponible para cuando devlincito te necesite... ¿lo harás?

No era necesario que ella me lo preguntara, yo en el fondo tenia claro que así tenían. Que ser las cosas…Lo único que deseó es que devlin sea feliz, el siempre fue infeliz ¡es hora de cambiar las cosas! , el se sacrifico un millón de veces por mi ahora me toca a mi devolverle el favor.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo harás?

-si por supuesto.

* * *

Punto de vista de Emili Yamamoto

La imagen se volvió a cortar en la bola de cristal, los niños y yo nos miramos entre nosotros...

-¿Qué paso madrina? ¿Otra interferencia?

-Esta porquería esta tan descompuesta, por la###

Este niño y su boquita, ¿serán los genes o lev y Sully están fallando en algo?, como sea yo también tengo curiosidad por saber que había pasado.

-¡POR EL AMOR DEL CIELO, TU LENGUAJE ETHAN! Y no la historia termina así, recuerden no decirle nada a nadie ¿OK?

-Madrina ¿Qué le paso a Claire? ¿Logro encontrar a alguien que la quisiera?

Doña ana solo hizo una mueca y me miro, mire mi reloj y ya eran las 22:00 hrs., demasiado tarde para que estos niños estén despiertos.

-A la cama, ya es muy tarde y ustedes tienen escuela mañana.

-¡Hay no tía!

-¡5 min. Más tía! , mi hermanita todavía no ha nacido.

-Yo te aviso cuando llamen, ahora a dormir.

Lleve a ambos niños a sus respectivas habitaciones, los arrope y les di las buenas noches..Una vez echo esto ¡a tomar café!, esta va a ser una larga..larga noche.


	14. Estando donde debo estar

El primer beso de Kenny y Devlin.

Capitulo 14: Estando donde debo estar.

Ben 10 no me pertenece es solo por aburrimiento

* * *

Punto de Vista de Claire Nighmer

En mi casa (en algún lugar del limbo) mirando por mi bola de cristal: Vi como un auto se detenía, de el salio un hombre moreno que le abrió la puerta y ayudo a bajarse a otro bastante más alto con una pequeña en sus brazos, de la casa (más que casa parecía una torre) salieron unos pequeños niños y una hermosa asiática a recibirlos.

-¡Que hija tan bonita!

-Me sorprende que así sea, siendo hermana de Sandra.

- Ethan, contrólate.

- ¡No es justo, se supone que su hija bonita soy yo!

El más alto se acercó a la morenita y le dio un besito en la frente.

- Y aun lo eres cariño, pero debes admitir que tu hermanita también es bonita.

La niña sonrío y abrazo al alto, en ese momento los autos que llevaban con el resto de la familia llegaron. Hicieron un desayuno en honor a la bebe con una platica que solo las familias unidas pueden tener…

-Tal vez si yo….

¡NO!, debía alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente pero…si yo hubiera luchado más tal vez dev y yo estaríamos juntos, tendríamos una familia así y seria a mi (y no a el) a la que felicitarían por la preciosa bebe.

-Pero ya es muy tarde para eso.

-Pero por lo menos el es feliz ¿no crees encanto?

No se como pero Lady Anakarta aprecio de la nada sentada a mi derecha (me recordó mucho a aquel día en que deje toda esperanza de tener algo "real" con el pelinegro)

-Y también lo es mi bisnieto ¿no hacen una pareja encantadora?

Casi al instante que me doy vuelta para ver a Lady Anakarta, a mi izquierda aparece sentada la Señora Verdona.

-Si lo son…. ¿tenían que contar esas historias a los niños?

-Bueno encanto, era la única forma en que se relajaran.

-De todos modos mis tataranietos las sabrían de un modo u otro.

Yo prefería evitar recordar ambas historias, por que ambas me recuerdan lo que no quiero recordar.

-Tu querías su felicidad sobre todo ¿no es así?

-Correcto.

-No te pongas tristes querida, estoy segura que algún día tu también encontraras a quien te ame (dicho esto la Sra. Verdona se trasporto en donde se estaba realizando el desayuno)

-Gracias por cumplir ambas promesas encanto. (Dicho esto Lady Anakarta también se tele trasporto)

-Bueno por lo menos es feliz y aquel beso no fue el último según veo.

Ese dulce beso que ambos se daban después de terminar el desayuno (además de provocarme un cierto dolor) me puso a pensar, ¿no será el momento en que yo busque mi propia felicidad? , devlin ya no me necesita y es momento de que piense en mi misma, ¿tal vez deba aceptar ese empleo como Prof. De magia negra?

* * *

Punto de Vista de Eric Daniels

-No te preocupes hijo, de seguro en Londres encontraras mejor fortuna, toma mi sombrero de la suerte.

Mi padre (calvo y viejo científico) me entrego un viejo sombrero que según el perteneció a India Jones y fue usado en cada una de sus películas. Pienso en eso y en las últimas palabras de mi padre, ahora que por estas calles extranjeras, intentando encontrar un hotel, sin mucho animo.

-¿Cómo me termine así? (dije suspirando y tratando de ubicarme en el mapa por quinta vez)

Desde el suicidio de Gwen II (mi único y gran amor), termine de novio y casado con Samoa, después de 5 años de matrimonio descubrí que la hija que teníamos en común era de Mike IIMorningstar (al final ambas se terminaron yendo con el maldito), 11 años después fui expulsado de los plomeros por un error que no cometí (¡POR EL MISMISIMO MORNINGSTAR QUE HORA ES MAGISTRADO!) y los 5 años siguientes termine trabajando armando computadoras hasta que mi padre por un contacto me consiguió este trabajo fuera del país.

-Por lo menos logre algo que mi papá nunca logro, bajar de peso. (No estaba musculoso pero a mis 30 años no estaba mal)

-¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡La guinda de la torta!

Un fuerte viento se llevo mi sombrero, corrí como un loco hasta un parque donde cayó a los pies de una mujer que Leia "el señor de los anillos", la mujer dejo de lado el libro y tomo el sombrero.

-¿Es suyo?

-Muchas gracias ¡si lo perdía mi padre me mataría! (No pude evitar mirar a la mujer, usaba una falda negra, una blusa desabonotada, con el caballo recogido... Ese tono de cabello ¡Solo una persona en el universo podía tenerlo así de forma natura!)

-No pudo creerlo ¿Claire? ¿Eres tú?

-La que viste y calza.

-¡Por dios! ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

Claire me miro pensativa de arriba abajo y me guiño un ojo.

-¿Te parece que te lo diga tomando un café?

Fin

* * *

Bueno asi termina "el primer beso de Kenny y Devlin, ahora continuare con mis otras historias, ¡gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer!


End file.
